One-shoots muy largos
by Paris-mlp
Summary: One-shoots de las mane 6 pero todos están vinculados, tal vez incluya a otros personajes, acepto Ocs. Paris-mlp
ESPECIAL

SOARINDASH

 **NOS NARRA DASHIE**

¡HOLA! Muchos de ustedes ya deben de conocerme pues como soy muy genial, soy muy famosa, incluso más que Twi **. Aparece Twilight atrás.**

-¡MALVADA!

Lo siento, bueno pero como decía soy muy genial ahora a la historia. ¡Brillo magicoooooo! No nada bueno pues cambio de escenaaaa!

 **(no pasa nada)**

Dije…¡Cambio de escena!

 **(nadaaaaa)**

¡CH**GADO! ¡CAMBIO DE ESCENA!

 **(Sonido de grillo)**

¡ARG BUENO YA LO SIENTO TWILIGHT!

 **(Aparece Twi mágicamente)**

-Qué bueno que aprendiste la lección.

¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ESPERAS PARA CAMBIAR DE ESCENA!?

-Nada solo que te disculpes correctamente.

P*TA…

-Sin groserías.

Ok **(susurra fruta vida).** Y-yo lo siento Twilight

-Ahora sí. ¡Cambio de escena!

 **(La escena cambia mágicamente)**

 **Narro yo pues ¿quién más puede narrar? El aire no.**

Como siempre, Rainbow estaba practicando como todas las tardes a las 4:15, nunca faltaba a ese estricto entrenamiento que ella misma se proponía. 6 balones, puestos en línea recta, a unos metros de la portería, todo tranquilo, ninguna molestia, no había ni una sola alma, justo como a ella le gustaba. Recientemente descubrió, que al entusiasmarse tanto haciendo cualquier cosa, su bella metamorfosis aparece, **(para los que no saben, es cuando se transforma)** desde entonces, entrenaba cuando nadie estaba en la escuela, pero eso iba a cambiar. Preparándose, con las ganas de sentir esa sensación correr por su cuerpo, la adrenalina, el viento en su rostro, todo era perfecto. Dando una confiada sonrisa, corrió desde muy lejos hacia el primer balón, tomando tanta velocidad que a cierto punto un rayo de luz cubrió el lugar, para después dar lugar a Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad directo al balón. A pocos metros de llegar, prepara su cuerpo para dar la patada y justo como esperaba, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **(parale ya no)** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL. Repitió la misma rutina en cada balón, cada vez con más adrenalina y más enredada en la velocidad, olvidando completamente su entorno. Quedaba uno solo, una sola oportunidad para sentirse libre como nunca. La gente poco a poco se da cuenta de aquellas ráfagas de viento, así que van a investigar y se encuentran con una chica peli arcoíris. El lugar comienza a llenarse de gente que le brinda porras pero se ve tan metida en lo que hace, que no se da cuenta. Y justo cuando patea el último balón, abre los ojos lo más que puede, dándose cuenta de que un buen de gente la observaba. Se sonroja levemente, pero luego sonríe, pronto comienza despedirse de las personas. Cuando estaba por irse, sus amigas la detienen.

-¡Rainbow eso fue asombroso!-Exclamo Sunset shimmer.

-Sí, no sabía que te pudieras transformar cuando entrenabas.-Agrego Twilight.

-Je je, si, yo lo descubrí hace 3 semanas y comencé a indagar por mi cuenta.-Aclaro Dash rascándose la nuca como signo de nerviosismo.

-¡3 SEMANAS!-Grito Rarity, llamando la atención de muchos a su alrededor, provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza, recuperando su postura a los pocos segundos.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Dash?-Pregunto AJ arqueando una ceja.

-Creo que quería guardarlo para mí.-Respondió sonriendo nerviosa.

-Al parecer as madurado.-Dijo Fluttershy, pues era muy sabido que ella presume de sus habilidades y este es un gran avance.

Rainbow sonrió, para luego despedirse e irse a su casa, estaba a punto de subir al autobús que la llevaría más cerca de su hogar, pero siente que alguien la toma de la muñeca. Rápidamente voltea para encontrarse con un chico más alto que ella, de cabellera azul desordenada, con unos ojos esmeraldas.

-Em, ¿te conozco?-Pregunto Dashie.

-No, pero me gustaría que me enseñaras a jugar como tú, definitivamente ganarías cualquier partido.-Respondió el muchacho, aun sosteniendo de la muñeca a la peli arcoíris.

-Ok porque no, apropósito, soy Rainbow Dash.

-Y yo Soarin.

Ambos se sonrieron, pero Rarity y Pinkie llegaron, viendo la escena que se puede confundir.

-Hola Dashie.-Grito Pinkie.

-¿Cómo estas querida?-Pregunto Rarity maquillándose.

-Hey Pinks, y pues estoy bien gracias Rarity.-Dijo y a la vez respondió sonriendo a ambas.

-Bueno, pues al parecer ya te conseguiste un buen partido.-Dijo Rarity observando de pies a cabeza a Soarin quien no entendió a lo que Rarity se refería.

-¿Buen partido?-Pregunto Rainbow sin comprender.

-Ji ji ji tontita, ella habla de ti y el chico, hacen buena pareja.-Agrego burlonamente Pinkie pie, provocando un notorio sonrojo en ambos, y de inmediato Soarin soltó la muñeca de Dash.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE SE AHORREN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESE TEMA!-Grito Rainbow sonrojada al 100.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy, hasta mañana.-Dijo Soarin alejándose.

-Señorita, no quisiera interrumpir su charla pero, ¿subirá o no?-Interrumpió el conductor del autobús que estaba esperando a que la peli arcoíris subiera.

-Sí, bueno hasta luego chicas.-Se despidió para luego subir.

-A más tarde enamorada.-Dijo pícaramente Pinkie pie.

-Que ya paren.-Dijo con enfado para luego irse.

Rainbow caminaba por el pasillo, para después sentarse en un lugar. Cuando terminaba un entrenamiento, le gustaba apoyarse en la ventana, ponerse sus audífonos y escuchar sus canciones favoritas.

-Nada mejor que escuchar la música.-Susurro para luego cerrar los ojos lentamente, quedándose dormida, nada mejor que echarse una siesta.

Así transcurrió el camino, todo tranquilo, hasta que, de un segundo a otro, abre bruscamente sus ojos, sintiéndose jalada, cayendo de su asiento, al parecer el conductor freno fuertemente, provocando que la peli arcoíris, estampara su cara contra el suelo. Se levantó adolorida, tallándose los ojos, para darse cuenta, poquito a poquito, de que se estrellaron en un poste de luz, ¿Qué abra pasado?

Se levanta del suelo, fijando su vista en los pasajeros, todos inconscientes. Salió del autobús, tratando de buscar ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo sufrió daños, tenía heridas leves como moretes o una que otra cortadita, pero eso no le impedía buscar ayuda, y para su mala suerte, estaban lejos del lugar habitado más cercano, en ese entonces, pensó en su teléfono. Volvió al autobús, buscando entre los asientos, su teléfono que debió haber caído por alguna parte, y al parecer si, estaba debajo de un fierro que lo aplastaba, pero el llegar allí era difícil, pues otras piezas metálicas y también vidrio, ponían en riesgo el paso. No le importo mucho, así que se metió en ese hueco. Se arrastraba lentamente, evitando hacer contacto con algún fierro, pero, el motor exploto, sacudiendo a Rainbow por ese hueco, y para su mala suerte, un vidrio creo un hoyo en la pierna derecha de la peli arcoíris. A los miles de kilómetros se escuchó ese grito ahogado de dolor, pues Rainbow gritaba y gritaba, sintiendo como aumentaba con cada segundo, no podía más, sentía que debía dejar de luchar, parar simplemente, y caer en los brazos de la muerte. Sin esperanza alguna, se recostó cuidadosamente, pues no podía escapar, el fuego se acercaba, pronto el camión explotaría, no podía correr ni moverse solo quedaba, esperar a su muerte. Quién lo diría, que después de tan magnifica tarde, llegaría su muerte, pero nunca se sabe cuándo es nuestro fin. Sus ojos se cierran, su respiración va disminuyendo, sus oídos no escuchan más ni siquiera sus latidos.

Negro, negro por todas partes, entonces, esto es estar muerta, no lo creo, pues un sonido muy molesto y repetitivo sonaba, era tan molesto, porque no se detiene, un gruñido sale de su boca, forzando a si misma de no abrir los ojos, pero era tan insoportable que los abrió con pereza. No distinguía bien donde estaba, pero aun así ese sonido seguía, dios santo que tiene que hacer uno para que pare, simplemente morir. Voces comenzaron a escucharse, _"Doctor Hooves, valla a la sala de emergencias", "necesitamos una enfermera", "ayúdenlo por favor"._ Se tallo los ojos con ambas manos, pero esperen, no sentía el tacto de ellas en su rostro, era algo más suave, y si, eran vendas.

 **Narra Dash**

¿Dónde estoy? Parece que en un hospital a ch*ngado porque no para ese sonido. Volteo a ese sonidito para ver esa máquina que indica los latidos de tu corazón o algo así recuerdo del documental que vi. Lo que me angustia, es ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ñe qué más da, tengo sueño así que me echare una siesta. Y tal como dije, me dormí un buen rat… …

-¿Rainbow?-Pregunto una voz muy familiar, despertándome de mí sueño. Yo solo me moví un poco, tenía flojera de hablar.-¿Rainbow?-Ash pero qué coño quiere. Abro mis ojos, dirigiendo la mirada a quien me despertó y para mi sorpresa, era Soarin.

-¿Soarin? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-Pregunte.

-Te encontré camino a mi casa, estabas tirada en la calle.-Respondió él.

ALTO ALTO ALTO, PAREN LA ESCENA (el fondo se detiene). Se supone que yo estaba en un autobús a punto de morir y él dice que estaba en la calle. Esto me huele mal, debo descubrir que paso.

(Todo vuelve al movimiento)

-P-pero si yo…-Tartamudee con asombro.

-¿Estas bien Rainbow?-Pregunto él, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Y-yo, no lo sé.-Respondí insegura tratando de recordar.

-Si quieres te dejo descansar, espero que te mejores.-Dijo él, saliendo por la puerta.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.-Me despedí de él, para luego darle la espalda, me preocupa saber que le paso a las personas del autobús.

 **Yo les digo que paso después**

Gritos de dolor, llantos des controlables, el fuego quemando, se oia por todo el lugar, y allí estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, sangrando, a punto de ser quemada, pero, aun respiraba, su corazón latía pero muy poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para su sorpresa, una persona caminaba hacia ella, aunque solo vio sus pies. Sintió como unos brazos se resbalaban por debajo de su cuerpo, rosando sus heridas, provocando un quejido de su parte. Pronto la levanto, cargándola al estilo novia.

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- Pregunto débilmente, casi cerrando los ojos.

-Estarás bien.-Respondió una voz masculina.

La peli arcoíris sintió confianza así que se durmió.

-….Rainbow….-Su nombre se escuchó.

-….¿Rainbow?-Se repitió.

Su respiración era agitada, sentía gotas de sudor sobre su frente, se retorcía sobre la cama, como si fuera una pesadilla, hasta que, se levantó de repente gritando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Rainbow, alertando a Soarin que se asustó.

-¡Rainbow! ¡Rainbow! ¿Estás bien?-Dijo alarmado, agarrándola con sus manos de ambos hombros.

Respiraba agitadamente, agarrando su cabello con fuerza. Poco a poco volvió a respirar normal, con la mirada baja, pensando en aquel hombre que la salvo, tenía que averiguar quién era él.

-¿Em, Estas bien Dash?-Pregunto Soarin.

-Este, creo que sí, solo fue una pesadilla.-Respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada no muy convincente, pero aun así Soarin se fue, dejando a la peli arcoíris sola para pensar.

Ya después de unos días, fue dada de alta. Salió del lugar, para encontrarse con sus amigas que la esperaban. Sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, pero en cuanto supieron del accidente, regresaron, llegarían por la noche.

-Chicah hola.-Dijo alegremente Dash.

-Hey Dashie como sigues?-Pregunto energéticamente Pinkie como siempre.

-Yo creo que bien.-Respondió esbozando una sonrisa sincera.

-Nos preocupaste mucho, le pedí a la princesa Celestia quedarme más tiempo.-Agrego Twilight.

-Estupendo Twi.-Comento feliz para después dar un abrazo grupal.

Todas se fueron a pasar el raro, pero al llegar la noche se fueron a sus casas.

 **En la casa de Rainbow**

-Adiós chicas hasta mañana.-Se despidió.

-Bye Rainbow.

-Cuídate.

Cuando todas se fueron, subió las escaleras para sentarse en su cama, viendo la ventana.

-Je, que semana.-Dijo, para después colocarse ambas manos detrás de su nuca, extraño su cuarto.

-Ya lo creo.-Respondió una voz masculina, alarmando a la oji magenta, quien de inmediato se levantó, tomando un bate de béisbol como arma, lista para golpear al invasor.

-¿Q-quién eres?-Pregunto nerviosa, viendo a todas direcciones.

-¿Así le agradeces a tu salvador?-Dijo aquella voz profunda con un toque burlón.

-Tu eres ese hombre que me saco del autobús.-Dijo incrédula, bajando la guardia.

-El mismo.-Aclaro, saliendo de las sombras, tomando a Dash del hombro, volteándolo hacia él con brusquedad, luego, con rapidez jala el bate, quitándoselo para lanzarlo lejos de su alcance. La toma de la muñeca, para doblar su brazo hacia su espalda, al mismo tiempo se pone tras ella y provoca un quejido de dolor de parte de la peli arcoíris.

-¡PARA!-Imploro, sintiendo como cada vez empeoraba el dolor.

-Esto es solo el comienzo, solo trata de no morir, quieres?-Dijo burlón, soltándola pero cuando, ella se voltio para darle un golpe, el hombre ya no estaba.

Ya era de día, y Rainbow estaba en la entrada de la escuela, caminando, tranquilamente, ignorando su alrededor cuando de repente, siente como se estrella con alguien. Voltea hacia arriba, para darse cuenta de que era Soarin.

-¿Soarin que haces aquí?-Pregunto arqueando la ceja.

-Soy un estudiante de intercambio de otra escuela, al parecer estamos en la misma.-Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cierto.-Recordo Rainbow, que varios alumnos de otras escuelas vendrían a Canterlot High.

-¿Te parece entrenar ahora?-Pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Claro.-Acepto la peli arco iris.

Y como fue dicho, ambos dieron lo mejor de sí en ese entrenamiento, al final, estaban sentados en la banca descansando, tomando agua, hablando de cosas de la vida.

-Y dime Rainbow, tienes novio?-Pregunto con cierta intriga.

-Bueno, yo nunca he estado en una relación así que no, por?-Rspondio rápidamente.

-Yo pensé que tendrías, pues una chica como tú, es un imán para los hombres.-Aclaro el más alto, viendo de pies a cabeza a la ya mencionada.

-Ñe.-Se quejó Rainbow, soltando una pequeña risa después.

-Además, eres muy linda.-Dijo de golpe sin pensar lo que salió de su boca, haciendo que la oji magenta volteara para verse a los ojos.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Si.-Respondió nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno yo no me considero linda, la verdad, algunas veces quiero ser más como Rarity.-Admitió Rainbow suspirando al final.

-Eso suena raro viniendo de ti.-Fue una sorpresa, so se esperaba eso.

-Creo que sí.-Sonrió algo nerviosa.-Mira, deja te muestro una foto. Rainbow saco su teléfono y puso una foto de ella, usando un vestido pegado al cuerpo, sin tirantes, y la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas. Era de un color blanco, pero con su obvia marca en el centro de la parte superior.

-Te ves bien con ese vestido.

-Gracias.

-Y tienes hermanos o hermanas.

-No soy hija única pero considero a Scotaloo como una hermana menor. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

-Hijo único.

-Me agradas.

-Tú también.

-Huele a palomitas.

-Mmmm, adoro el sabor de mantequilla…

-Derritiéndose en tu boca…

-Pero lo mejor es cuando…

(lo dicen ambos)-tiene chile valentina…-Se voltean a ver y se sonrojan levemente, para después sonreír y reír a carcajadas.

Un niño pequeño iba siendo arrastrado por un perro, la clásica escena, tu perro te jala arrastrándote se ve todos los días. Va directo hacia la pareja quien se da cuenta, pero el perro los empuja haciéndolos caer. Por el susto, ambos cierran los ojos, pero al abrirlos, se dan cuenta de cómo cayeron. Rainbow estaba apoyada sobre el cuerpo de Soarin quien estaba en el suelo. Ambos se sonrojan violentamente, pero de inmediato se separan con esperanzas de que nadie los viera.

-Y-yo ya me voy.

-S-si buena idea, no hablemos de esto, solo…

-Olvidemos que esto pasó.

-Si

Cada uno fue por sus caminos, con cierto nerviosismo, pero sus mentes no lo olvidaban.

 **Con Dash**

N-necesito sacar ese momento de mi cabeza, pero como, hay no no no no no no no no no no no, está volviendo, y me sonroje otra vez, maldito sonrojo, haces que mi rostro arda al recordar los hermosos ojos de Soarin pero que pienso, él es un amigo, yo no siento nada por el, s-solo debo de alejarme y pasara si si eso tal vez funcione.

 **Con Soarin**

¿Porque no puedo sacar a Rainbow de mi mente? Arg maldita sea, no puedo olvidar sus ojos magenta y su sonrisa y otra vez pienso en ella, porque me torturas así mundo porque?!

 **Sigo sho**

Terminaron las clases, marcando el recreo, pero nuestra pareja no estaba tan feliz, sentían cierto nerviosismo correr por sus cuerpos, pero la gente lo noto.

-¿Rainbow porque esa cara preocupada?

-¡P-por por nada!

-Querida sabemos que algo te preocupa.

-N-no en serio estoy bien.

Pinkie pronto abrió los ojos y tuvo una idea, que saco una pícara sonrisa de ella.

-Oye Dashie, no es ese Soarin?

Apunto la de ojos azules hacia un lugar, provocando que la peli arcoíris se sonroje violentamente, y se esconda debajo de la mesa.

-T-todo e-está bien, tranquila Rainbow, respira.

-¡O POR CELESTIA!

-Así que Soarin eh, sabía que ustedes conectarían.

-Cállate Rarity.

-¿Y porque ese nerviosismo?

-Ya les dije no es por nada.

-¿Rainbow?

-Aquí está tu novio.-Susurro AJ en la oreja de Dash.

-¡A-applejack!

-Je je.

-Em, hola.

-Este yo, necesito h-hablar contigo.

Ambos se van del lugar, para ir al armario del conserje, el lugar más tranquilo, pero que sorpresa, cuando entran, las mane los encierran.

-¿Y de que querías hablar?

-Bueno pues, y-yo…

-¿Si?

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento…

-Somos 2.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Pinkie los ve, pues entro por las rejillas esas, y para aumentar la incomodidad, deslizo una d las cuerdas de Applejack, al alrededor de ellos, y cuando la jalo, ambos juntaron sus cuerpos, invadiendo el espacio personal, a muy poco centímetros de distancia sus rostros, y como no sonrojarse. Trataban de separarse, pero si más se movían, la peli rosa apretaba más la cuerda, juntando sus cuerpos aún más.

-Vamos bésense.-Susurro por o bajo Pinkie.

-Esto es incómodo.

-Si no puedes contra el destino, únete.

Y sip, cerró los ojos fuertemente, acercando su rostro al de la peli arcoíris quien abrió sus ojos al máximo, al sentir el tacto de los labios de Soarin sobre los suyos, pero al final, termino aceptándolo.

-Misión cumplida.-Susurro de nuevo Pinkie.

Y así termina la historia pero por algo es un one-shoot, pero habrán otros one-shoots que también son en este universo, y no me decido, si Pinkie o Aj para el siguiente cap, bueno bye.

¡Paris fuera!


End file.
